Broken Promises
by NeoQueenSerenity1985
Summary: “Promise me Naruto that if you don't get me to fall in love with you before he comes back everything ends. No feelings hurt, no attachments...nothing.” A promise...broken, when they failed to comply with their term to end their affair when he returned. NX
1. Note

Dear Broken Promises/ Hating My Blood Readers…

First of all, I'd like to say (as you already know and have pointed out)…it's been a while.

And I'd like to take this time to apologize to everyone who's been waiting for an update, sent me messages and haven't gotten a reply, and to all my dedicated readers of my stories.

For the past two years I've been dedicating myself to something that is dear to me…getting my life back together. I know it sounds lame and I'm not using it as an excuse to my disappearance it's simply…what's been going on. I realized that I spent a huge amount of my time to this site and the stories I've written to the point that it was all I did.

I want to be a writer, but one that have projects of my **own** under my belt. I know I'm not the best out there and I feel honored, blessed, and overly happy when I hear you guys say that my writing/ story telling methods is good. And that has pushed me to continue this path.

I am sorry that it has taken me this long to get back to you guys. I finally opened my fanfic e-mail address two days ago and read the 300 something messages (seriously). I didn't have a chance to respond to those requesting it, so please forgive me if it takes a while to get reply.

Aside from writing this note to apologize and tell you that, I am in fact still alive (thank God), I'm also writing to state that…

I will be continuing and revising my stories, but please don't expect an update soon. I am currently working on a novel that I hope (hopefully) to get published some time at the end of next year. That has been one of the things keeping me from updating. The best thing about novels…you'll have the beginning to the end all in your hand right there and than.

I know that this is way too much to ask, considering that you've been doing it for a while, but please be patient. I promise to try to update as soon as I can but I really want to finish this project of mine before anything else.

Once again I'm sorry for everything I didn't do or whatnot and thank you for continuing to be with my stories and me.

Thank you once again and hope to hear from you soon,

Merla-Chan!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Broken Promises/ Hating My Blood Readers…

First of all, I'd like to say (as you already know and have pointed out)…it's been a while.

And I'd like to take this time to apologize to everyone who's been waiting for an update, sent me messages and haven't gotten a reply, and to all my dedicated readers of my stories.

For the past two years I've been dedicating myself to something that is dear to me…getting my life back together. I know it sounds lame and I'm not using it as an excuse to my disappearance it's simply…what's been going on. I realized that I spent a huge amount of my time to this site and the stories I've written to the point that it was all I did.

I want to be a writer, but one that have projects of my **own** under my belt. I know I'm not the best out there and I feel honored, blessed, and overly happy when I hear you guys say that my writing/ story telling methods is good. And that has pushed me to continue this path.

I am sorry that it has taken me this long to get back to you guys. I finally opened my fanfic e-mail address two days ago and read the 300 something messages (seriously). I didn't have a chance to respond to those requesting it, so please forgive me if it takes a while to get reply.

Aside from writing this note to apologize and tell you that, I am in fact still alive (thank God), I'm also writing to state that…

I will be continuing and revising my stories, but please don't expect an update soon. I am currently working on a novel that I hope (hopefully) to get published some time at the end of next year. That has been one of the things keeping me from updating. The best thing about novels…you'll have the beginning to the end all in your hand right there and than.

I know that this is way too much to ask, considering that you've been doing it for a while, but please be patient. I promise to try to update as soon as I can but I really want to finish this project of mine before anything else.

Once again I'm sorry for everything I didn't do or whatnot and thank you for continuing to be with my stories and me.

Thank you once again and hope to hear from you soon,

Merla-Chan!!!


End file.
